playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Indall'fenz
'Appearance' Standing at 6' feet tall, Indall'fenz is a sleekly-built rockscale with light grey 'skin' and fairly bland complexion. Her skin is a little odd for her kind, it is actually rough and scaleless unlike the rest of her kind. For a rockscale, her face is old and chiseled that belies her actual age. Much of her looks come off as if she is tired; black rings under her eyes indicate her lack of sleep while dirt and mud ravage her body and clothes from the areas she works at. Indall has a look of tiredness everywhere she goes that is hidden well when focusing in situations. Indall's clothing varies based on whether she is working or not. When dealing with patients, she wears a white cloth, long sleeved shirt and similarly colored long pants with a clear plastic coat placed overtop of it. Thick boots and plastic gloves complete her hospital outfit. When out on the streets of Dauphane, Indall prefers to wear her hooded cloak colored blue with a white stripe that lines the edges of the cloak. Underneath the cloak is form-fitting leather armor kept on her body; it doesn't protect her from bullets but it's enough to help against the more poorly-equipped thugs. Wherever she is able to go with it, she carries a wooden walking stick of sorts that is a meter long, has a round wooden end on top, and has the area just below the round end wrapped heavily with bandages. 'Personality' Indall is a fairly calm and focused rockscale that is very hard-working, having her clinic open twenty-four hours a day. Much of her interest is on the focus of the people she meets rather than the world as a whole. Though she has a focus to a task, she sometimes doubts herself. It isn't enough to make her hesitate but it does leave her in thought on occasion; the lack of sleep does not help her condition. Indall is usually soft-tongued to those she meets, at least as soft-tongued as a rockscale tries to be. Much of her tone sounds a little off due to her slithering when speaking in the common tongue. Despite this she does her best to show a smile to her patients when she can. If pushed on a subject or action she does not prefer however, she is prone to sharply retort to people. Above all she prefers to keep herself out of the bigger situations and focus on the tasks she has assigned for herself. To her it is better to not let her mind wander when work can be done. 'History' Born on the Rockscale home island, Indall'fenz and her mother, Lennu moved out to the mainland at a young age to learn and see the new world for themselves. They did well for a short time as Lennu found work at an Apothecary. However Lennu had learned too late of her weak immune system and succumbed to a disease only a year after arriving in Dauphane. Without her mother, Indall found herself scurrying the city, picking up food like a scavenger as needed. Life like that did not last long when she met a famed alchemist named Ricardo Olistar. Seeing how incredible of a magic user and his politeness is, Indall begged him to come to his home with her in tow and do whatever he asked in exchange for a better living. Partially amused and partially curious, Ricardo agreed as he brought her out to his cottage home sheltered in the great forest valley of Nellina. Indall had mostly planned to keep to herself while living with Ricardo; she would stay away from any of his devices and not be in his study room unless called for. One day, while she was helping Ricardo organize his library of books, he told her about alchemy and it's wondrous properties. Though magic was only a foreign concept for her at that time, Indall took great interest at the alchemist's stories. Eventually she found herself reading through his various books on magic and alchemy without the alchemist's permission. Ricardo, surprised at her great fascination, chose to take up Indall as his student of Alchemy. In ten years Indall had learned much of alchemy and magic as a whole. With much help from her mentor in summoning an Elemental, she even learned how to transform skin to stone. At the cost of learning, she gave up the scales on her body, using her ability to harden her skin to that of what her scales normally were. Though it was a complex and uncomfortable situation, it was worth it in the end. As a side-effect of his mentoring however, Indall grew close to Ricardo, looking up to him as a father figure more than a mentor. She had felt insecure without his presence or assistance during the days he was gone for a time. As life went on, the Benefactor's War grew closer to the home of Auveraine and eventually it gained Ricardo's attention. The Master Alchemist one night went off to join the war, leaving behind only a note saying to take care of herself for he will probably not return. Indall was shocked by this, but tried to life on her own. This did not last long as she worryingly had heard how the Torun States were advancing inward to Auveraine. In a panic of paranoia and insecurity, the Rockscale performed a summoning of an Elemental, calling forth one of iron to teach her protection from her foes at whatever cost she could afford. When it ended, a blade of iron was gripped in Indall's hand and a large bag holding Ricardo's books slung over her shoulder as Nellina was cut and burned to the ground. As that day ended, Indall became shadowed with grief over an action to gain power at the cost of a great valley. It was an act of self-preservation that she doubted she can repay. At that point is when she thought she should at least try to do what she can to make up for her mistake. Not wanting to involve herself in the war, Indall arrived at Dauphane again. She found herself a worker to the Celphar Hospital due to her knowledge in potions and chemistry. Originally she simply supplied the hospital with her potions but eventually became a medical worker when they were in short supply of nurses. The stories of war and defeat were grim words Indall had dealt with during those times. By the time the war had ended, Indall had saved up enough currency to purchase a place for herself. Of all the available places, she chose a nice lot found near the edge of a refugee camp known as The Bends. With haste and with help from the hospital, The Rockscale managed to build a clinic available for the sick and injured in the refugee camp. She chose the place as a way to not only help those weak, but also to get away from the higher ups of the Torun government and the Auvers who dislike Torun enough to try and rebel against it. Indall is glad that the war is over; what lies now to her is rebuilding what was destroyed, starting with those who struggle to live each day. Yet every now and then when her mind doesn't focus on a patient, she asks herself if working with day-to-day civilians might simply be trying to avoid a bigger problem at hand. 'Advantages' Alchemy Magic - Skin to Stone I (Uncommon): Indall's first alchemy spell is to turn the skin of organic beings into that of hardened stone. The magical component of this spell allows those transformed movement in their rocky bodies, an innate property that is normally not removable. Usually she only uses this on herself when battle breaks out and transforms back at the end of it. The form of skin as stone offers great protection against physical attacks, but magic tends to pierce right through such simple, if sturdy material. - Wood to Iron I (Uncommon): Indall's other alchemy spell that she learned out of her insecure paranoia is the ability to turn wood into sharp or blunt iron. With this she can turn her walking stick into a blade or any other wooden accessory into a weapon to guard herself with. - Iron to Wood I (Uncommon): Being able to turn Wooden items into metal, Indall is able to do the other way around as well. The main purpose of this is to render the mechanics or electronics of the item in question useless rather than to actively weaken the armor. Guns may either jam up or be destroyed while armor suits may be unable to use their weapons or other devices. Generally the effectiveness can vary but the effects can be devastating in the right situation. Martial Training: Staff, Sword, Mace I (Uncommon): Though not heavily experienced, Indall has enough skill to be able to use various melee weapons with ease and skill. Those that are wood are able to be enhanced by her alchemy to become iron weaponry of greater density than that of normal metal. Expert: Magic I (Rare): Studying under Ricardo, Indall had gained an expertise of knowledge concerning arcane studies and their various aspects. She still has some of his books left with her that she reads over now and then. Expert: Alchemy I (Rare): Being under the mentoring of the Alchemist Master meant that Indall has a notable amount of knowledge of Alchemy that matches her knowledge in magic. Profession: Medical Worker II (Common): As a member of the Celphar Hospital, Indall is skilled in treating and healing wounds and diseases through her medical knowledge and special potions she had made herself. The Bends' Celphar Clinic - Locus Indall's clinic out in The Bends is a small however very supportable building made to support and assist those injured, diseased, or otherwise under trauma that can be healed over time. It isn't the most luxurious hospital found nor the place to deal with unknown or magical ailments, but it's a wonderful addition to a refugee camp whose conditions are well below satisfactory. - Medical Facility II (Exceptional): The medical facility is made to handle the various medical problems of disease and injuries that are common among the city and refugee camps. As is however, it is not fit to handle specialized cases such as curses or brainwashed minds. 'Linked Story Elements' *Rockscales *Alchemy *The Olistar Family *Celphar Hospital